Technical Field
This invention relates generally to medical gowns, and more particularly to disposable medical gowns.
Background Art
Medical gowns are commonly used in hospitals, clinics and other diagnostic facilities. Medical gowns are worn by both patients and health care providers during medical procedures. Medical gowns serve a protective function by helping to prevent the transmission of germs and microbes. Additionally, gowns worn by the patient provide a privacy function and help to preserve patient dignity by covering the patient's body prior to examination or prior to a medical procedure. For instance, a particular medical examination may require the patient to disrobe. Donning a medical gown serves as a “cover-up” in that it covers the patient's unclad body until the examination or procedure can be performed.
One issue with prior art medical gowns is that they are time-consuming to put on and take off. It would be advantageous to have an improved medical gown that is quicker and simpler to don and remove.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.